Mobile broadband (MBB) has experienced fast innovation in the past ten-odd years, and a network capability continuously evolves from general packet radio service (GPRS) to Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), and Long Term Evolution (LTE), making bandwidth that can be provided by a mobile network increase by approximately 1000 times.
Currently, an MBB application service based on an MBB communications service has been rapidly developing. However, the MBB application service does not utilize MBB communications service resources reasonably.